All I Want for Christmas
by SuperWhoLocked91
Summary: Sequel to Wanted. It's been two months since that night in Beckett's apartment and Christmas Eve. How has Caskett gone about their relationship? How will they handle their first Christmas as a couple? Read to find out! Did I mention they say their first "I Love You" :)


It had been two months since Castle had shown up on her doorstep and they'd grown so much closer because of it. At the time, neither of them had been sure just exactly what they were but now, there was no denying they were a couple, try as they might to hide it. She kept seeing flashes, some of what had happened months ago and some of that night only weeks ago. Glimpses of the two of them in black in the rain, a simple kiss on the forehead as she cried for her father. Then, onto her being wrapped in her father's blankets as she opened the door to find Castle standing there, letting herself breakdown before crying herself to sleep in his arms.

Now, their small little group had gathered in his loft for a Christmas party. Martha felt that the only member of her son's little group she ever got to see was Beckett and had insisted that he throw a get-together. Not only that, it was Castle and Beckett's first Christmas as a couple, even if the others didn't know that.

Beckett couldn't help but let her mind go through the few intimate moments they had been able to steal over the past few weeks. His hand on her waist as they stand at the back of the elevator, stolen glances across the bullpen, those car rides while on the job: they were all things they had to keep to themselves. Not even Lanie knew that the two of them were official, only Alexis and Martha.

"Castle's on the tree, again," Ryan moaned.

"I got him last time," Alexis chimed in. She was home on Christmas break and for the first time, she didn't have her nose in a book. Beckett was pulled from her thoughts and rolled her eyes as she turned to see that Castle was, in fact, on the Christmas tree. He had been over decorating since before they'd arrived and according to Martha, he did it every year.

"Honestly, Richard, I thought you had outgrown this already," Martha muttered as she took a sip of her champagne.

"I guess it's my turn," Beckett said. With that, she got off of her barstool and made her way to the tree.

"Look, Kate. I found the Christmas Angel," Castle exclaimed, one of his signature grins stretching from ear to ear.

"I can see that," she replied. "Come on, get down from there. You're making an ass of yourself."

"But, Christmas Angel," he whimpered.

"I know, I know. You can put the angel on later." A smile couldn't help but make itself onto Beckett's face and Castle climbed down, planting his feet not so firmly on the ground.

"Castle, man, I thought you were gonna be cool. None of this girlie decorating stuff," Esposito chimed in. He and Lanie had been awfully chummy lately and Beckett suspected that there was more to that than Lanie was letting on. The sly smile on her face did little to ease Beckett's mind.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's Christmas Eve, I can do what I want, Esposito." Castle and Beckett made their way to the couch.

"It _is_ a little much, Castle," she whispered. Castle swept his eyes around the apartment, taking in all of his handy work. He'd spent the past three days decorating the place himself, not wanting a professional to get all the credit. Alexis had hired one last year and he hated what they'd done to his loft, completely "under-decorating" his office. There was fake snow and garland everywhere possible, strung together with lights. The 12-foot tree was covered in ornaments, lights, and layered with tinsel. In all, he thought it wasn't enough but it was his.

"I think I did a pretty good job. It looks way better than what that over-priced hippie did to my apartment last year." He sulked into the cushions of the couch as Beckett fought the urge to cuddle up next to him. This wasn't the way to break it to their friends that they were official. Although, she was beginning to wonder how and when to actually tell them. She looked to make sure no one had their eyes on them and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You did a great job, just went a little overboard. But, hey, you wouldn't be you if you didn't," she said with a smile. She chanced a quick peck on the cheek before getting to her feet. The smile on his face told her that she'd made him feel at least a little better about the whole ordeal.

"Ok," Jenny said. Beckett had actually forgotten that she'd come along with Ryan, even though she was his wife, so it was no wonder she jumped. "Kevin and I have an announcement. As you guys know, we're expecting and we went to the doctor today and…"

"We're having twins!" Ryan exclaimed. That explained why the two of them had been avoiding everyone else all evening, they didn't want to ruin the surprise. No doubt, Jenny thought that Ryan wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

"That's great, you guys!" Alexis chimed in along with everyone else. They all gave their congratulations and a round of hugs made their way through the small group.

"I guess we're gonna head home, guys," Ryan said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired," Jenny said as she pulled on her coat with a laugh, her round belly making it a little tough to button. _You'd think she'd get a bigger coat since she's already showing at four months. She's only going to get bigger,_ Beckett thought. It was no wonder she was showing already if there were two tiny people in there instead of one.

Everyone said their goodbyes as the happy couple slipped through the door, smiles still on all their faces. Castle made his way to the kitchen, Beckett following along.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Castle grabbed some mugs then shuffled over to the pantry for something Beckett couldn't see.

"Cocoa," was all the response he gave. She watched as Castle set to work on his chocolaty treat, mixing milk, cocoa powder, his favourite whipped cream in a can, and a secret ingredient he wouldn't reveal. Beckett went to the cabinet and grabbed the tray that she knew he'd ask for eventually and sat it beside the stove-top, earning a smile from him. Ten minutes later, the finished product was on its way to the living room complete with whipped cream and a stick of cinnamon.

"Man, you went all out," Esposito said as he took the offered mug. "Even got the girly stick thing on the side."

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be my famous hot cocoa if I didn't." He finished handing off the Christmas mugs he'd collected over the years before taking a seat himself.

"Even better than last year, Dad," Alexis said, taking a sip.

"Thanks, Pumpkin," he said with a smile. Beckett took in the sight before her, Lanie and Esposito huddled together, Martha talking with Alexis in a corner, and Castle with a whipped cream mustache. She smiled at the picture before her and even let out a chuckle when her eyes landed on Castle.

"What?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring the mustache you were able to grow in thirty seconds."

When a look of confusion made its way onto his face, she made a gesture of wiping at her own upper lip, trying to get the message across. He crossed his eyes to try and get a glimpse of the mustache in question. Instead of using his finger or a napkin like normal person, Castle used his tongue to lick his lips and removed most of the sweet white treat in a matter of seconds.

"Better?" he asked with a smirk.

"Better," she replied. She leaned in before adding, "I could think of a more fun way to get rid of it. Would've blown our cover, though."

The look he gave her was priceless.

They had yet to sleep together, taking things slow to test the waters, and while he didn't mind the wait because he knew it would be worth it, he _was_ a man. It didn't sit right with him when she would say those types of things.

Beckett slid her hand on his thigh while keeping an eye out so no one would see. The shudder she felt as she did so let her know that she was working her magic and she couldn't help but smile. She knew she loved him, she had known for a while now. Probably since she arrested him in that bar so many years ago. Castle cleared his throat before standing, mug in hand.

"Um, does anyone want seconds on their cocoa?" he asked, a bit of a tremor in his voice. Beckett held back a laugh.

A few mugs were raised and Beckett got to her feet. "I'll help you out."

As they made their way to the kitchen with empty glasses, they heard Javi say, "Yo, wait a second." They both turned to look at their friends back in the living room curiosity in their eyes.

"Look where you guys are standing," Esposito smirked, a semi-evil gleam in his eye as he shared a look with Lanie. With that, both of them shot their eyes upward to see mistletoe. Castle had forgotten that Martha had placed it all throughout the loft, her way of "spreading Christmas cheer." As they looked back down, their eyes met. No one at the station knew that they were together. Would this kiss show what they really were?

"Come on, now. You know what to do, girl." Lanie could all but contain herself. She'd been pushing them to open their eyes for months now. Little did she know, they were already open. It _would_ give them an excuse to kiss, something they had both been holding back since everyone had arrrived.

"Kate?" Castle asked.

"What the hell?" she replied as she leaned up to meet his lips, much to the amusement of their small audience. It had been almost a full day since they had last kissed so she may have lingered a few seconds longer than necessary, licking the last of the whipped cream off Castle's lips. "Yummy," she whispered as she pulled away, leaving a dumbfounded author standing in the entrance. She turned to face her friends and said, "Happy?"

"Man, Ryan's gonna be sorry he missed that," Esposito murmured.

"Dang, girl. I didn't think you'd follow-through," Lanie said.

Alexis and Martha silently sipped their eggnog with smiles on their faces and Castle just continued to stand with a distant look on his face. He hadn't exactly expected for her to kiss him and wasn't sure how to react.

"Ya comin', Castle?" Beckett chirped from the kitchen. "I don't exactly know your secret recipe."

"Uh, yeah. On my way," he managed to get out.

The next half hour went by rather uneventful aside from a few remarks about Castle and Beckett's kiss. No one seemed to realize that they were a couple, even after that display. The two of them tried their best to stay away from one another, stealing glances when they thought no one was looking.

"Alright, everyone. Time for presents!" Martha exclaimed with a clap. The small group pulled the gifts they had brought with them and gathered around the tree.

"Well, Ryan and Jenny booked it before we could give them these so I guess we'll just have to hunt them down in a couple of days," Castle said. He had slightly recovered from his Christmas kiss in the last few minutes.

"S'alright, I'll give him hell for bailing later," Espo chimed in.

By this point, they had a nice little pile in front of the twelve foot tree and were all seated in various positions to allow for everyone to be included. While Alexis, Martha, and Castle had more gifts to open in the morning when it would actually be Christmas, they had allowed for each other to open one a piece to take part in the festivities since their second family would be with their own families on Christmas day.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Alexis asked.

"I do," Lanie said. She picked and passed out all the gifts she had brought. "Alright. Open 'em."

Everyone started tearing paper in a frenzy, the two gifts for the Ryans left off to the side. There would be a small pile of its own by the end of the night. Dr. Parrish had gotten Beckett a bracelet, Alexis a medical book, Castle a new set of poker chips, Martha the oldest edition of Hamlet she could find, and Javier... something that neither of them would show to the others.

A round of "Thanks" and "Thank You" made its way through the group before Javier volunteered to go next. He had gotten Beckett a white coffee mug that had a baby chicken in a police cap that said "cop chick" on it (that earned him an eye roll), Alexis the first season of CHIPS, Castle a new set of headphones that resembled handcuffs, Martha a container of pepper spray, and Lanie... something that neither of them would let the others see.

Alexis got everyone a different type of book; a murder mystery for Beckett, a steamy romance for Lanie, a sci-fi thriller for Espo, a first edition of Great Expectations for Martha, and a signed copy of Castle's favourite book for her father.

Martha, of course, got everyone front row seats to her show that opened in three weeks. And Castle, he got everyone an autographed copy of the next Nikki Heat novel, not due to hit shelves for another month. Beckett was a little disappointed not have gotten something a little more from the heart considering their current relationship but she was excited to read it nonetheless and would probably have it read before New Years.

Kate got Alexis a gift card to her favourite book store, a new scarf for Martha, the Fifty Shades trilogy for her girl Lanie (and a girls' spa day coupon that she had given her earlier), a leather jacket for Espo, and "Kiss the Cook" apron for Castle. She had another, more romantic, gift for him later.

After another round "Thanks" and "Merry Christmas," everyone had one last cup of Castle's cocoa before heading out for the night. As Lanie and Esposito were heading out, Beckett didn't miss her chance when she noticed they were in the same predicament that she and Castle had found themselves in an hour earlier.

"Guys," she said. Grabbing their attention, she added, "You might wanna look up." That was all the encouragement Javi needed to grab Lanie and pull her into an old-fashioned dip-style kiss, earning a few whistles from Castle and some cat-calls from the ever-quiet Alexis.

"Been wantin' to do that all night," he said when they finally came up for air. Lanie just blushed and wiped her mouth to get rid of any stray lipstick that may have smudged in the process.

"I'll see you all later," she muttered with a wave as she made her way out into the hall, pulling a seemingly happy Esposito along behind her.

"Ryan's gonna be _really_ mad at himself that he missed out on tonight," Castle said with a grin.

"Well, now that the party is over, I am going to head to bed. I need my beauty sleep if we're going to be giving Katherine the full Rodgers Christmas treatment tomorrow!" Martha remarked as she made her way up the stairs.

"I should be getting to bed, too," Alexis chimed in. "I don't want to mess up my sleep schedule too much between now and Spring semester. Night, Dad. Night, Beckett." She gave them both a short hug, surprising Beckett, and followed her grandmother upstairs.

"What did Martha mean by "full Rodgers Christmas treatment," exactly?" a concerned detective asked.

"Um, nothing really. Just the usual: breakfast, pictures, presents, and a few surprises that she always throws on us at the last minute," Castle said as he ruffled the back of his head and made his way to his bedroom.

"What surprises?" a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"Well, if I knew that, then they wouldn't be surprises, would they?" At this point, he had reappeared from his room with both their coats in hand.

"Where are we going?" Beckett asked as she slipped into a coat she didn't recognize as her own. "And whose coat is this?"

"Um, it's a surprise to the first question and yours to the second. Merry Christmas." He scooped up his keys and wallet before holding the door open for his lady. "Ladies first."

She fluffed her hair out and around her scarf before walking out into the hall, all the while giving Castle a look that she made sure conveyed her feelings on the matter. "I thought you already gave me my Christmas present, the new Nikki Heat book." The door closed behind them and they stepped into the elevator, both reaching to press the lobby button and resulting in holding hands. No one was around, they were free to be themselves.

"That was my fake-out gift. I couldn't exactly show them everything that I want to give you when they don't know that we're together, can I?" He finished with a small kiss on their intertwined hands.

"I guess not. But, where are we going, Castle?" The kiss he had given her hand sent a shiver through her. It wasn't much but it was sweet and intimate, something just between the two of them.

"Like I said, Surprise." That was all he gave her. When they finally reached the lobby and the doors opened, he tugged her along outside. She couldn't believe what was in front of her. Not his Ferrari, but a freaking horse and carriage. In New York City. On Christmas Eve.

"Castle..."

"Come on, let's go, Kate." He had the hugest grin on his lips and while she was wary of the animals and freezing to death, she couldn't help but smile herself as she followed him into the carriage. After a few minutes of adjusting to the weather, she was actually enjoying herself. She was snuggled against the one person that she cared most about in the world on Christmas Eve and he had managed to make one of her childhood fantasies come true. Because what little girl doesn't dream of being in a horse-drawn carriage in New York City during Christmas? The only thing that could make it better would be...

"Snow," she whispered in bewilderment. No sooner had she thought of the beautiful white flakes, did it start falling from the sky. "Castle?"

"Don't look at me. I don't control the weather. This was just luck." He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. This was where he wanted to be.

They went a little further down the street before turning in to Central Park. There was so much to see in New York City, especially at Christmas when the whole city was usually at least dusted in snow. When they happened upon a vendor who was selling roasted chestnuts and hot chocolate, Castle asked the driver of the carriage to stop. He even bought some for the driver.

"Not as good as yours," Beckett said as she sipped at her Styrofoam cup in the cold.

"I wouldn't think it would be. They don't have my hot cocoa skills." Beckett just rolled her eyes. They continued their ride through the park until they were pulled back onto the street. She was surprised when they arrived at Rockefeller Center. She could only guess where this was going. What was every little girl's _other_ dream?

"Really, Castle? Ice skating?" she asked as he helped her down. He tipped the driver and with a "Merry Christmas," they were on their way to rent skates.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic," he said with a shrug.

They made their way onto the ice, holding hands all the while. Castle wasn't exactly the best at keeping his balance on skates that didn't have a wheel in each corner. They skated for a couple hours, laughing and falling the whole time. It really was the perfect Christmas Eve, especially when it would be the first when Beckett had no family to spend her Christmas with the next day. She figured that was why he was trying so hard to keep her busy, to keep her mind off of her loss six months ago. It was working. While she wanted so badly for at least one of her parents to be with her this holiday season, being with Castle made it a little easier to deal with than if she were to be alone in her apartment.

Eventually, they were too frozen to enjoy themselves and went to return their skates and hail a cab back to Castle's. They probably wouldn't sleep together, not in the sense that others would assume, but she really didn't want to be alone. She would take the couch if she had to, just as long as she wasn't all alone.

While they waited for a cab to come and rescue them, Castle pulled her attention to his face. He wanted to make sure she was fully in the moment and not somewhere else in her mind.

"I have to be honest, this night wasn't the only thing I got you for Christmas, Kate."

"Castle, this night was more than enough. You don't have to give me anything else," she protested.

"Just, let me. Please." She nodded. He pulled a small jewelry box from his coat pocket.

"Castle..." she started.

"It's not what you think." He opened it to reveal a small bracelet, seven diamonds encased in a beautiful silver chain (she hoped they were cubic zirconium but this was Richard Castle). "I would have gotten a necklace but I know you like to wear your mom's ring. Nothing could replace that." He pulled it from the box and clasped it around her shaking wrist.

"Rick, it's beautiful," she whispered.

"I love you, Kate."

She snapped her head up to meet his eyes. Had he just said what she thought he said?

"I love you, too, Rick."

That was the first time either of them had really said to the other. This was surely shaping up to be a Christmas to remember. They kissed just as a taxi pulled up beside them. They were back at his apartment in what seemed like no time and went straight to his room. They weren't all over each other the whole way, although they did steal a few steamy kisses between the lobby and his floor. They slept together that night, not having sex but actually sleeping. They could both tell there was something special between the two of them and, even though they had waited years to even really kiss, they didn't want to rush things. Plenty of relationships had been ruined in each of their pasts by simply putting the physical intimacy before the emotional.

When they woke up the next morning, they spent the morning holding hands and Castle stealing short kisses when he thought neither Alexis or Martha were looking. The couple cooked breakfast and they all ate together before settling in front of the tree to open the rest of the gifts they had for one another. Kate gave Castle the other gift she had been holding last night, an appointment for a two hour couples massage. They all took pictures the whole morning, Martha always wanting to document the Holidays. Beckett felt that she was intruding but Martha insisted that she join and take part. This was first Christmas in a while that she felt like she was actually a part of a family. She and her father would usually just exchange gifts and eat a small dinner, nothing fancy. It took her a moment too long to realize that she had been a part of this family for a few years now, she had just never embraced it like she was this year.

After a few hours of family bonding had passed, Castle pulled her to the side and asked if she felt like getting dressed. When she asked where they were going, all she got in response was, "It's a surprise, just wear something you don't mind getting dirty."

She found out exactly what they were doing a little while later when they arrived at the closest homeless shelter. When a small moving truck pulled in behind them, her curiosity was piqued. Her heart almost burst through its chest when it opened to revealed dozens, if not hundreds, of gifts wrapped and ready to go. When a second truck showed up with the same, she did her best not to pass out.

"Rick?"

"Every year, I donate some gifts to the shelters around the city. I usually come to this one and watch everyone open them. Children deserve gifts on Christmas, but so do the adults. The first truck is full of toys for kids of all ages and the second is full of clothes for everyone. I asked you to wear something you don't mind getting dirty because I was hoping you would help me serve Christmas dinner."

There was no way this man was real. No way he was standing in front of her. She knew that Richard Castle was a good man, that he cared about others. But he was just a big goof-ball, an over-grown child. This Richard Castle standing in front of her was a man that she was proud to call her boyfriend, however 'childlike' the word may be. She was falling more in love with him as the day went on and could only imagine what other surprises he had in store for her.

"Absolutely," was all she could get out. He had left her speechless. The smile that spread across his face let her know just how happy she had made him. With all of these surprises, she couldn't help but feel inadequate in what she had gotten him. An apron and a massage? Those paled in comparison to his gifts: a horse-drawn carriage ride through Central Park, ice skating at Rockefeller Center, a diamond bracelet?

As they made their way into the kitchen of the shelter, she pulled him to the side and made her gaze meet his own. "Castle, I feel like I didn't get you nearly enough. I mean, with all you got me? There is no way I could ever do for you what you've done for me. Not only have you given me the best gifts I could ever possibly _imagine_, you helped me to make it through without my father. I can't ever measure up to that."

"Katherine Beckett, don't ever feel like you have to _measure up_. I got you those things because I wanted to, because I want to treat you how you should be treated. Don't ever worry about getting me enough."

"I love you, Rick," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you, too, Kate." He met her halfway to press his lips against hers, melting into the kiss in a way that they hadn't before.

"Get a room, you two!" they heard from somewhere in the distance. They chuckled as they pulled apart, sliding their hands down to meet as they walked in.

"Besides, Kate, in the words of the great Mariah Carey, all I want for Christmas is you."

"You listen to Mariah Carey?"

"Shut up."


End file.
